Fettered Destines
by kokoro62
Summary: After the aftermath of Nabudis Ryoga and Ryoma set out to start a new life as Hunters. Along the way they found a terrible secret about themselves and now must keep a constant eye out for the Archadian army. Friends, enemies and a secret keep them going.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:**__ Sadly, like the rest of you, I do not own Prince of Tennis, and, even more depressingly, I do not own the Final Fantasy series (games: yes Square Enix: no)_

**Summary: ** After the aftermath of Nabudis Ryoga and Ryoma set out to start a new life as Hunters. Along the way they found out a terrible secret about themselves and now keep a constant eye out for the Archadian army. Friends, enemies and a secret keep them going and searching for the truth.

**Author's Note:**

For the sake of this story Ryoga and Ryoma are biological brothers (I know that they're not but work with me people!) Also, for those of you who have never seen FFXII or even understand what I'm talking about, I'll do my best to explain and describe where I deem necessary. If it's confusing please let me know and I'll fix it ASAP. Don't worry the other Regulars will make their appearance in due time. (I mean come on! What's a PoT story without them all?) Also I will do my best to keep them in character, if I stray a little bit then I'll apologize now. Another thing is that in this story I will NOT use honorifics. I don't see the reason to use them in a story like this so if you don't like it then I'm sorry but put up with it. I would also like to thank Firey Chronicles for inspiring me to write this. I've been tossing a few ideas around and after reading Firey Chronicles story I finally made up my mind.

For those of you who read this then I thank you for listening to my rambling. Now onto the story!

'_Italic'-Thoughts (Journal)_

_**Bold Italic- Place**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Prologue:**

_**Nabudis (1) after the Archadian attack**_

The Archadian army has long since left Nabudis after completely obliterating it. Turns out that the object they're looking for wasn't there. They already have Nabradia's (2) Magicite (3), which they promptly tested, and are now moving onto their next target: Dalmasca (4). Eh? Who knows? Maybe the object that they're looking for is in Dalmasca. They really can't be certain. After all, all they know about it is that it has something to do with the sun and moon. What kind of clue is that? Apparently, it's not much. They don't even know why they're looking for it. It's just an order, so it's best not to question.

The air is still in what was Nabudis. All that's left are a few highly damaged buildings and a thick smothering Mist (5). What was is no more and soon the place will crawl with fiends earning it the name of Necrohol (6). However, it seems that not all is quiet any more. The sound of something trying to shift some ruble can be heard. Upon closer inspection a hume (7) figure can be seen trying to push some debris off another, smaller, hume. A few agonizing minuets later the smaller hume was free.

"Ne (8) Chibisuke (9) you okay?" asked the older of the two humes.

"…Hai. (10)" answered the one dubbed 'Chibisuke'.

"Come on Chibisuke. Let's find a safer place to stay." And with that the older of the two helped the younger one to his feet and both gingerly made their way to a safer area.

Dawn soon made its appearance and found the duo resting near a Healing Crystal (11) overlooking Nabudis. With the sun's rays playing on their faces both boys, one with a little more reluctance, woke up. With the morning light now revealing their features, one would have thought that they were twins if one of wasn't a least a foot or so taller. Both have unique short black hair with natural emerald highlights playing in the sun. They both also have fair tanned skin and an almost feminine body structure were it not for their toned muscles. But the most striking feature on both of them was their eyes. A dazzling amber that looked like pools of melted gold served as their eyes.

However, their clothes were not too much to look at, considering what they just went through. And of their clothing that did remain intact it was nothing but short of shabby. New clothes and potions (12) were at the top of their 'need to get' list.

The older one decided to go see what was left of their home and he was appalled by the devastation he saw. All that was really left was a crater and a few unreliable pathways. How he and his younger brother managed to survive was a mystery to him.

"Ne Ryoma. Come look at this."

"Look at what Ryoga?" Ryoma asked. Quite frankly, he didn't want to see what his home was reduced to, but to keep his brother quiet he went over anyways. It wasn't that often that Ryoga called him by his name so it must have been important. When Ryoma looked at what his brother wanted him to see he turned pale. Fiends. Thousands of them. They have already taken up residence in what used to be Nabudis in a little under five hours. The sight was…sickening for both boys.

"Come on Chibisuke. There's nothing else here for us."

"Demo (13)…where to?"

"We'll be killed if we go anywhere near Archades (14), not that I want to go there anyways. I think for now the best place to go is the Highwaste (15). It's only a two day trek from here, and there's usually some sort of caravan. We'll go there buy some necessities and…"

Ryoma just raised an eyebrow at his brother as if asking "And what?"

"We'll…we'll…Ah! I got it! We'll explore all of Ivalice (16) and become the best Independent Hunters (17)!"

"Uiisu (18). It might actually be better for us this way."

"Hai hai! If we keep moving around then we can't get attached to anything. If someplace was to disappear it wouldn't hurt as much. Now that it's been decided let's get goin'. I'd really hate for _them_ to notice us." Ryoga said pointing down to the swarm of fiends.

Ryoma only nodded and with that both boys started on their new journey without looking back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1. Nabudis- Capital of Nabradia

2. Nabradia- A small country that lies between the Archadian Empire to the east and the Rozarria (19) Empire to the west.

3. Magicite- A magical stone with century's worth of Mist stored inside. Holds a magnitude of destructive powers.

4. Dalmasca- Nabradia's sister country and western neighbor.

5. Mist- Used to charge Magick Points (MP) after a spell has been cast. It is a natural was to restore lost MP but takes time.

6. Necrohol- Nabudis' new name. Some refer to it as "The Necrohol of Nabudis". A place swarming with powerful fiends.

7. Hume- The dominant race of Ivalice. Most have an attraction to power; however, humes are also drawn to knowledge and are highly curious.

8. Ne- Hey

9. Chibisuke- nickname Ryoga calls Ryoma.

10. Hai- Yeah

11. Healing Crystal- What I've changed Save Crystals into. They're basically crystals that replenish stamina.

Potions- Healing items that are used when in battle or no where near a Healing Crystal.

13. Demo- But

Archades- Capital of Archadia.

Highwaste- Proper name is the Mosphoran Highwaste.

16. Ivalice- Name of the continent.

17. Independent Hunters- Something that I made up. Will be explained in chapter1

18. Uiisu-Okay

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Please Review!! Just to let everybody know this story will have NO pairings. I'm sorry to disappoint those of you who want them. I have my reasons and they are as follows. 1) This is a fantasy/adventure story not romance and 2) I suck at romance stories. I am open to constructive criticism, as all authors should be, and if you feel that you have to Flame me then go right ahead. I will not take it to heart as we all have our own opinions. **


	2. Rabanastre

**Disclaimer:** See Previous Chapter.

**Author's Note:** Not much to say. No problems have come up and I'll try to update on a weekly basis if possible (sometimes might be sooner). So please enjoy the next chapter!

'_Italic'-Journal_

_**Bold Italic-Places**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Rabanastre(1) two years after the fall of Nabudis**_

Two youths, one sixteen the other fourteen, enter Rabanastre through the South Gate(2). Judging from their travel clothes it's the Dry Season(3) in the Giza Plains(4). The older one has a small smile playing on his lips while the younger one a scowl, clearly not to happy at being in Rabanastre.

"Come on Chibisuke. We're only here to restock and find a new mark." Ryoga is only met with silence from Ryoma.

"Look Chibisuke. I'm not any happier being here either. These Archadian bastards are getting on my nerves too."

"Let's split what we need to do and leave."

"Geez. Blunt as always aren't you? Fine. Alright, you go get sundries for the both of us. I'll head to the bazaar and try to pick up some rumors. We'll meet in an hour at the Sandsea(5)."

"Uiisu." And with that Ryoma left.

As Ryoma walked through the South Plaza he noticed some of the street children watching him. He could tell instantly that they were war orphans. Before he could reach the exit he needed to get to some of the younger orphans approached him.

"Ano(6)…are you part of a Clan(7)?" one of them asked.

"No. Independent Hunter."

"Sugoi(8)! Independent Hunters are rare these days. You're so lucky. You get to go where ever you want and take whatever job you want."

Soon all of the children were crowded around Ryoma. They had enough respect for him that they didn't pickpocket him.

"I need to go now. I have things that I to buy."

The children were disappointed but let him pass anyways. Being an Independent Hunter was hard from what they heard. It was much easier to be in a Clan where one knew that others had your back should you fail a hunt.

Ryoma suppressed a sigh and turned to face the orphans again. He called one of the over and handed him 500 gil(9).

"Go buy some food for you and your friends." He then turned and left. It wasn't that he was soft, it was just the memory of what he and Ryoga went through when he saw them. And Ryoga thought that he couldn't be charitable.

A few minuets later and Ryoma found himself standing outside the sundries store. However, it seems that there's some sort of commotion.

"NANI!?(10) I don't have enough gil!? I was sure I had enough! That's not right I tell ya, not right at all."

Ignoring the fact that he was most likely going to regret going in at the moment Ryoma entered said sundries store and took in the scene unfolding before him.

At the counter stood a boy around fifteen and one stressed out shop owner. On the counter were the supplies that the boy was trying to buy and from what Ryoma could tell all were standard items for novice Clan members or Hunters.

Ryoma didn't want to be in the sundries all day so he made his way through the store picking up items for both him and his brother. The boy was still arguing with the shop owner. Very loudly, Ryoma noted. Most of the other customers had already left.

Ryoma made his way to the counter only to hear the last bit of the boy's one-sided conversation.

"If I had known that the prices went up this morning I wouldn't have bought all this equipment. No I wouldn't have."

The boy then seemed to have notice Ryoma, semi-patiently waiting for him to move.

"Heh heh. Sorry kid. Didn't mean to keep you waitin'…demo you sure you can afford all that? The prices went up again due to the war."

Ryoma ignored him.

"Oi! Don't ignore me! I'm tryin' to talk to ya!"

Irritated, Ryoma turned to face him, glaring all the while. Ryoma took in the boy's appearance and his equipment.

The boy was tall, just a little taller than Ryoga. He had black hair that was spiked up making it look like a broom. His eyes were violet and he wore a big goofy grin on his face.

Next was his equipment. An Oaken Pole, Leather Helm and Armor and an Orrachea Armlet. One word to sum it all up. Novice.

The boy was a little taken aback by Ryoma's death glare but took the chance to note Ryoma's equipment.

The boy saw that Ryoma had an Elven Bow with a quiver of Onion Arrows that was strapped to his right shoulder, a Red Cap, a Brigandine and an Armguard. The only thing the boy thought about Ryoma was: experienced.

"*sigh* I guess I shouldn't keep a kid like you waiting. Guess I'll just leave and go hunt some fiends for loot(11)." And with that the violet eyed boy left.

Turning his attention back to the store owner, Ryoma placed his own items on the counter and paid for them.

Ryoma noticed that the store owner was going to put the other youth's items back. Ryoma, feeling unusually generous, stopped him and said "I'll buy those as well. Just keep them separate."

He paid the store owner 510 gil for the other items and then left. As he had expected the older teen hadn't left yet. He could make out his broom styled hair enter the Sandsea.

Ryoma really didn't have a choice. For Faram(12) only knows why he had bought the guy's items to give to him and he needed to go to the Sandsea anyways. Ryoga would meet him there in less than twenty minuets. He knew he would regret it later, but he resigned himself to go find the guy and give him the items he had wanted to buy.

A few moments later, Ryoma found himself entering the Sandsea and scanning for the loud teen. He found him soon enough sitting near the Rumors Board(13) and looking at the bills(14). Ryoma looked around the Sandsea. All the other tables and seats were filled, except for the one the older teen was at. Steeling himself, Ryoma went to the older youth's table and asked "Care if I join you?"

Surprised, the other teen whipped his head around and stared at him as if Ryoma had said something in a completely different language. When Ryoma didn't get an answer he stated "Every where else is full."

Taking a quick look around the other youth did indeed see that his table was the only one left open.

"I don't mind. Hell, I didn't think I'd see you again. Just took me by surprise is all."

Ryoma seated himself directly across from the youth with his back facing the door.

After a few minuets of silence, which the older boy couldn't stand, he decided to introduce himself.

"By the way, I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, but you can just call me Momo. And…you are?"

"…Echizen Ryoma."

"Not one to mince words are ya?"

"…"

"I guess not. …Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Not that smartass."

"Hn. I'm listening."

"You seem to have traveled a bit and I was just wondering…" Momo trailed off.

"Nani?"

"Well…I was just wondering…what Clan do you belong to? You seem pretty strong so you must have a high Clan Rank(15), so…so you might be able to put in a good word for me?"

"Independent Hunter."

"Huh?"

"That's what I am. An Independent Hunter."

"No way! Hunters are like super rare these days! It's easier to take down a strong mark with a Clan then by yourself."

"Do I look like a team player to you?"

"Uhh…well…no."

"Don't get me wrong. I don't work by myself all the time."

"I don't follow."

"Excuse me gentlemen, can I get you anything?" a barmaid interrupted their conversation. Ryoma ordered first.

"Hmm…two orders of Fried Gysahl Greens(16) and Cockatrice pie(17)."

"And for you sir?"

"I…uh…I don't…"

"Make that three orders."

The barmaid left before Momo could say anything. Momo only looked at Ryoma trying to say something but no words would come out.

"Hn. What's a few more gil that you already owe me?"

"O-Owe you!? I-I don't owe you anything except for this meal!"

Ryoma cocked an eyebrow and asked "So you don't want these?" and placed the items before Momo who was, once again, in shock.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Faram decided that I should be generous today, so don't get used to it."

And at that moment, right as Momo was about to say something, an even more obnoxious person entered.

"Chibisuke!!"

Ryoma cringed on the inside. To think that he had been considerate enough to buy his baka(18) brother lunch.

Ryoga quickly made his way over to Ryoma's and Momo's table and seated himself without even asking.

"Eh? What's this? Chibisuke's made a friend? It's nice to meet you. I'm Echizen Ryoga."

"H-Hi. Momoshiro Takeshi, but just call me Momo."

"He's not my friend. Just an acquaintance."

"You're so mean Chibisuke."

"Ryoga. Shut up. Oh, here are your items."

When Ryoga moved into better lighting Momo was able to see him and his equipment better.

Momo saw that Ryoga looked like an older version of Ryoma. His equipment consisted of a Kotetsu, a Headband, a Jujitsu Gi, and a Blackbelt. Momo could tell that Ryoga was experienced as well.

Before a conversation could be started again the barmaid came with their food and once she had served them she left.

"Chibisuke? You okay? You never order me food."

"Hai. I'm fine. You just better repay me with a good rumor."

"Hai hai. I'll tell ya after we eat. So Momo…" Ryoga said turning his attention to Momo.

"Yeah?"

"What exactly did you do to get Chibisuke to talk to you? Normally I have to anger him to get one, two words tops outta him."

"Aha…I didn't do anything. Really. Though maybe you can explain to me what he meant."

"Explain what?"

"He said that he's an Independent Hunter but doesn't work alone. I don't really get that."

"Alright, I'm only going to explain this once so listen carefully. Chibisuke and I are Independent Hunters. Being an Independent Hunter doesn't mean we take on marks by ourselves. It just means that we don't belong to a Clan and are free to take whatever jobs we want, unlike Clan members. Independent Hunters have their own ranking system as well. Clan members gain ranks by successfully completing their given Hunt(19). Independent Hunters gain ranks by successfully completing the hunt they choose and by gaining enough Notoriety Points(NP)(20). An Independent Hunter can't go up the ranks by just successful hunts alone, like Clan members. We also need a certain amount of NP and a certain amount of hunts to gain ranks. NP is a pain in the ass to accumulate too, which is why most choose to join a Clan. Anyways, Independent Hunters can work together to bring down a mark and each gain NP and shared claim to bringing it down. Chibisuke and I usually do this unless we're strapped for gil and we take on solo hunts. You get all that?"

"Most of it. So how do you gain NP?"

"Take lesser Hunts and kill massive amounts of fiends." Ryoma answered.

"Ne Momo?" Ryoga asked.

"Nani?"

"You haven't decided yet have you?"

"You can tell?"

"Baka. Your equipment gives it away."

"Chibisuke, no need to be so blunt."

"Che."

"Well Momo? If you want to try being an Independent Hunter we can show you the ropes. A little. It's best to learn from experience after all."

Momo took a couple of minuets to think about it.

"Alright. I'll give it a shot."

"Great! I've got the perfect Hunt for you to do!" Ryoga said as he pulled one of the bills off the Rumors Board.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1. Rabanastre- Capital of Dalmasca

2. South Gate- One of the three gates leading outside of Rabanastre

3. Dry Season- Alternates with the Wet Season in the Giza Plains. The weather is hot and dry much like a desert.

4. Giza Plains- Plains to the south of Rabanastre. The Nomad Village is there during the Dry Season.

5. Sandsea- A bar in Rabanastre

6. Ano- Um

7. Clan- An organization whose members take on various jobs ranging from guarding a caravan to slaying a certain fiend.

8. Sugoi- Cool

9. Gil- Currency of Ivalice

10. Nani- What

11. Loot- What fiends drop sometimes. Loot can be sold for gil for fiends do not drop gil.

12. Faram- God of Light

13. Rumors Board- Board which contains bills posted by clients

14. Bills- Description of the job that is to be undertaken

15. Clan Rank- A rank to show where you stand

16. Gysahl Greens- Greens used to call Chocobos(21)

17. Cockatrice- A bird-like fiend. I decided to make it edible and since it looks like a bird why not make it into a variation of a Chicken-Pot Pie?

18. Baka- Idiot, Stupid

19. Hunt- Term used when taking on a bill

20. Notoriety Points (NP)- Points needed for Independent Hunters to gain ranks.

21. Chocobos- Big, usually yellow, bird used for transportation

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Please Review!! I already have an idea for the next chapter so hopefully it will be up soon! As always constructive criticism is welcomed here!**


	3. Rogue Cactoid?

_**Disclaimer:**_ This is the last time I'll mention this since it's at the beginning of the fic. See Prologue.

**Author's Note: **Not to much to say. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so enjoy!

'_Italic'_—Journal

_**Bold Italic**_—Place

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Lyra(1), Nihal(2) 5__th_

"_I picked up this journal at the bazaar to keep track of our journeys. Won't it be fun to look back at years from now? As a rule we'll alternate who puts in an entry so we all take part and make sure to sign your name just in case others take a peek! Since this is the first entry let's all write something!"—Ryoga_

"_Uh…okay. I guess I've been accepted(?) by the Echizen brothers, at least until I can handle things by myself. So here I am. Writing entries and what not. Oh! Guess I should comment on the Hunt we're about to do. I'm a little nervous but more excited to get this under way! Let's GO!—Momo_

"…"—_Ryoma_

"Oi! Echizen!"

At this both Echizens stopped and turned around to look at Momo, both waiting for him to say something.

"W-Wait up! You keep walking by the fiends ignoring them, leaving me to do all the work!" Momo exclaimed as he caught up to them.

"How are you suppose to train if we kill all of them for you?" Ryoga asked.

"Then you should have told me that this was training!" fumed Momo.

Completely ignoring a fuming Momo Ryoga turned to Ryoma,

"Ne Chibisuke. What do you think?"

"Mada mada dane(3)."

"NANI!?! I am NOT mada mada!"

"Calm down Momo. Chibisuke's always blunt so chill. Anyways Chibisuke, care to elaborate?"

"Hesitant, stance is sloppy, grip is weak."

"Those can be fixed with practice. Anything else?"

"Magicks?"

"Ne Momo. Do you know any magicks?"

"H-Hai. Demo…"

"Nani?" asked Ryoga.

"Demo…I don't know how to cast them."

"I'll teach you how so don't worry. Since this area is relatively clear of fiends we'll practice here. So what magicks do you know?"

"I know the White Magick Poisona(4), the Black Magick Thunder(5) and the Green Magick Protect(6)."

"We only need to practice with one of them so how about…Thunder."

"Why Thunder?"

"It's the safest one to work with. You can just aim at a rock or something to practice. Chibisuke!"

"Nani?"

Keep a look out for fiends while I teach Momo how to cast Magicks! It wouldn't do to be caught by surprise. I think I saw a Wild Saurian(7) near the Outpost. It shouldn't attack us as long as we don't hit it with anything, demo with this being Momo's first time casting he might miss…"

"Uiisu. If any come to close I'll get rid of them."

"Thanks Chibisuke!"

Ryoma decided to head for higher ground. From a higher vantage point he would be able to spot incoming fiends quicker.

"Hmm. I should cast Reflect(8) upon myself. That baka might miss his target and since I'll be higher up it might hit me instead." Ryoma mused. He reached his destination, an overhang just above the other two, and cast Reflect upon himself. He took a mental note to make sure to renew it when it wore out. Then he patiently watched for fiends while Ryoga explained casting to Momo.

"Okay Momo. Did you get all of it? Do you need me to explain anything again?"

"I think I got it, but could you show me a demonstration?"

Ryoga was hoping Momo would ask that. He had watched Ryoma go else where and soon spotted him above them.

"Sure sure no problem. I'll cast Thunder too since that's what you're practicing with. Let's see now…where's a good target? Aha! There's one!" Ryoga said pointing at Ryoma.

"Um Echizen…that's your brother."

"I know. He probably thinks that you won't be able to cast anything. So…it'll be a good warning to him to pay attention. Oh yeah. Just call me Ryoga. If you called us both Echizen it'd be to confusing." Ryoga said.

Momo tried to argue about using the younger Echizen as target practice but Ryoga just shrugged off his concern.

"It'll be alright. He can use a potion or cast Cure(9)." And with that Ryoga cast Thunder at Ryoma, only to have it reflect off of Ryoma and hit him instead. Ryoma looked unfazed, still keeping a look out and now smirking.

Ryoga on the other hand didn't look as happy. Momo was trying his hardest to conceal his laughter and was failing at it miserably.

"Trust the brat to cast Reflect to prevent any damage." Ryoga muttered.

"So what should I target? I don't want to get hit with my own spell." Momo chuckled.

"Haha. I wasn't expecting him to cast Reflect but what's done is done. Why don't you target that rock over there?" Ryoga said pointing to a rock at the edge of the overhang that they were on.

"Alrighty then!" Momo said and started his Magick training. Half an hour later Ryoga had Momo stop and called for Ryoma to come join them.

"Now what?" Ryoma asked.

"We need to head to the Outpost. Momo still has to do that Hunt and the client is expecting us soon. Ah! Chibisuke! Can you cast Cure on me? I don't want to waste potions on such a small wound." Ryoga said.

"Yadda(10). Cure it yourself. Let it serve as a reminder." Ryoma said as he headed towards the Outpost.

"Tsk. Fine. You're so cold Chibisuke." Ryoga said as he got a potion out and used it as he followed Ryoma.

"Oi! Matte(11)!" Momo shouted as he raced after them. Their exchange was confusing to Momo. He had expected Ryoma to laugh at Ryoga and Cure him. He had not expected Ryoma to harshly reprimand Ryoga and refuse to help him at all. He concluded that something must have happened between the two in the past and that it was probably best to leave it as is.

The three soon found themselves at the Outpost. It had a small house being used as a refuge for desert travelers and a few people were already there escaping the desert heat. Ryoma spotted the client and motioned to Ryoga to go confirm their Hunt.

"Okay Momo. I'm going to show you how to properly confirm the bill that you decided to take. The clients just don't sit by the Board waiting for you to accept their bill, you have to go to the client. I'll handle this one so you just stay behind me and pay attention okay?"

"Sure. Just lead the way."

They approached the client with Ryoga acting as the 'leader' and got their Hunt underway.

"So you three are the ones that are gonna get rid of that menace?" the client asked.

"That's us. Could you give us some more details about this fiend? You only state that it's causing trouble for travelers."

"Just wait. It usually likes to come and taunt us around this time of day."

A few moments later the client pointed to the 'menace' on an overhang near the opposite entrance that the three came in from. Low and behold the menace. A Flowering Cactoid(12).

Said Cactoid was clearly enjoying itself as it danced its little Cactoid dance before scurrying off.

Momo was gaping at it, Ryoma wore a scowl and Ryoga had a small smile on his face. However, before anyone could say anything the Cactoid came back and started to taunt them. Though it only sounded like growls and laughter the point was clearly made. Then it danced again made one last remark and took off.

Now, Momo was still gaping at it in disbelief, his jaw dropping further than before, but anger could clearly be seen in his eyes, Ryoma still wore his scowl but now he was glaring at it, and if looks could kill that Cactoid would be dead, and Ryoga's smile was now replaced with a scowl as well with his glare rivaling Ryoma's. Apparently none of them found it very funny.

"That's it! I will NOT let a Cactoid make fun of me! Come on let's go kick its ass!"

"Hold on Momo. No matter how…provoking a fiend may be we still need a little more information." said Ryoga as he stopped Momo from running off.

"Where can we find it? It must have an area where it frequents besides here." Ryoma asked.

"If it's not here mocking us, it can be found in the Yardang Labyrinth(13) just out that exit." the client said pointing to the exit opposite of where they came in from.

The three said their thanks and headed toward the Yardang Labyrinth. As they began their search for the mischievous little Cactoid Ryoma began to speak to Ryoga.

"I hope you're just expecting me to throw potions at him. One hit from either of us and the Hunt will be over."

"Don't worry Chibisuke. This Hunt is all his. We'll only cure when needed."

Momo was ahead of them so he couldn't hear what they were talking about which was all the better for Ryoga still had to tell Ryoma about what he heard while at the bazaar.

"Chibisuke…the Archadians are getting more restless. We need to pick our next destination with care least we get caught."

"So I take it that your trip to the bazaar wasn't exactly pleasant?"

"No. They almost found out about us being in Rabanastre. When I heard some bangaas(14) talking to the soldiers about seeing someone resembling you, I set off to find you as fast as I could."

"Is that why you sounded so happy about finding me?"

"Yeah. I thought if we laid low and took an easy Hunt it might throw them off. Talk about lucky when I saw you with a novice."

"Hn. He's not that bad. Loud, but not bad."

"Huh? Strange to hear you compliment someone."

"I wasn't talking about his fighting skills. I was talking about his person."

Ryoga took a moment to study Momo up ahead of them, taking out some fiends before noticing that his companions were further behind him then he thought.

"Oi! You two best hurry up! I might just leave you behind!" Momo called out waiting for them to catch up.

Ryoma just took out a potion and threw it at Momo when he wasn't looking. The potion hit Momo in the back of the head but cured his wounds nevertheless.

"Ow! Echizen! What was that for!?" Momo yelled rubbing his head.

"You were hurt baka." was Ryoma's curt reply.

"That wasn't nice. Not nice at all." Momo said putting Ryoma into a one arm headlock.

"Let go Momo. You're suppose to be fighting _that_ not me." Ryoma said as their mark came into view.

Momo let go of Ryoma and glared at the mocking Cactoid. It was dancing merrily, oblivious to the fact that it was in danger.

"Hold it Momo." Ryoga said as Momo got his weapon ready.

"Nani? Why can't I just go and attack it?"

"You'll get to attack it in just a moment but first I wanted to ask you something before you do so."

"What is it?"

"How would you like to join us? As a permanent member of our lonely little group?"

"Are…are you serious?" Momo asked in disbelief.

"He wouldn't have asked if we weren't serious." Ryoma answered.

"D-Demo you guys are super powerful! Why would you want a novice like me joining you?"

"We have to have a reason? Okay, then how about…" Ryoga started to say before Ryoma cut him off.

"We don't have any real reason, but it's your decision if you want to join us or not."

"Geez. You don't like to sugarcoat anything do you Chibisuke?"

Momo thought for a moment before answering.

"You know…I think I will join you guys. I can't explain it but it feels like I'll regret it for the rest of my life if I don't join you…" Momo said.

"Great! Now that that's settled we'll explain more about how we work later. Right now you have a mark to Hunt."

Momo had completely forgotten about the Hunt and turned his attention to the still dancing Cactoid.

"Don't worry Momo. Chibisuke will heal you if you take to much damage and I'll keep the other fiends at bay. If it drops any loot let Chibisuke take a look before doing anything okay?"

"Uh…sure." Momo said not really understanding why the younger Echizen had to take a look if any loot was dropped.

While Momo charged at the Cactoid, it had finally realized that it was in danger, Ryoga took to clearing out any fiends that came to check out the commotion and Ryoma seated himself on a rock, casting Cure when needed.

About fifteen minuets later the Cactoid was vanquished.

"Oi! Echizen!" Momo called to Ryoma. Ryoga also came over.

"What luck! It dropped two things! Well Chibisuke?"

The Cactoid had dropped a bundle of needles and its flower, which Momo had managed to keep intact.

"Hmm. We can sell the bundle at the bazaar. It should fetch a good price. Ryoga. You'll go there, trade it in and give whatever gil you get to Momo. We'll keep the flower for now."

"Eh? I get all the gil? Why?"

"Your mark your gil. We'll explain more once we leave Rabanastre." Ryoma answered.

Ryoga pocketed the bundle to sell and Ryoma took the flower to be sold or traded later. As they made their way to go tell the client that they were successful, Ryoma suddenly pulled his bow and readied an arrow as he spun around and aimed it behind them.

"Whoever's there show yourself." Ryoma demanded.

"There's someone there?" Momo asked Ryoga quietly.

"Hai. When we do Hunts together he usually plays the role of sniper and healer. His eyes can catch a lot of things others would miss and his hearing rivals that of a Viera's(15). He's pretty scary."

When no one came forth Ryoma threatened.

"If you don't show yourself by the count of five I'll start shooting."

Still no one.

"One…two…four…"

At that someone came forth. It was a boy about Momo's age. The trio took in his appearance and equipment. The boy was about as tall as Ryoga. He had seemingly black eyes and short black hair. Under his headgear a green bandana could be seen. His equipment consisted of a Mythril Blade, a Leather Shield, a Headguard, a Leather Breastplate and an Argyle Armlet. Another novice.

"Fhsuuu. I didn't mean to spy on you. I just thought it was interesting on how you tackled that Hunt."

Ryoma lowered his bow. He had to admit that if someone were to come across a Hunt being done like that it would seem strange.

"It was a training exercise." Ryoma said.

"Training? You use Hunts to train?" the boy asked.

"It was a low level Hunt. Our companion is new to being a Hunter so we found something for him to be able to do." Ryoga answered.

"Fhsuu…I see."

"Why do you ask? Do you need help training as well?" Ryoga asked playfully.

"Fhsuu!"

"Heh. Looks like you hit the mark." Ryoma said as he put his bow away.

"Eh!? But you just met him! You don't even know his name!" Momo exclaimed.

"We just met you too Momo." Ryoga pointed out.

"Well yeah, demo I get the impression that you two don't like to be with a lot of people."

"One more can't hurt. There are two of us and two of you. We usually take separate Hunts anyways. One of you can just tag along when we split up." Ryoga said.

"But you didn't even ask him if he wanted to come with us."

"Good point. Could you tell us your name and if you want to join us?" Ryoga asked as if he was in a light conversation with someone he knew.

"Fhsuu. Kaidoh Kaoru. And if you don't mind me joining all of a sudden then yes I would like to."

"Guess we should introduce ourselves as well. I'm Echizen Ryoga, but just call me by my first name."

"Echizen Ryoma."

"Momoshiro Takeshi. You can just call me Momo."

"Fhsuu…Pleasure to meet you."

"Alright. We need to close this Hunt up then make a quick stop in Rabanastre to trade these in and get any last minuet items and finally our next destination." Ryoga listed happily.

The rest just nodded and made their way to the Outpost. The client was ecstatic that the menace Cactoid was gone and gave Ryoga 500 gil and 10 potions that were the reward for the Hunt. Ryoga gave the items to Momo since it was him who defeated the Cactoid.

They then made their way back to Rabanastre avoiding as many fiends as they could.

"Alright all. It should only take about ten minuets to get these sold. Does anyone need to buy anything?"

"No."

"I just got ten extra potions. I'm good."

"Fhsuu…I stocked up at the South Bank Village."

"Alright. Then I'll meet you three in front of the Aerodome(16)."

Ryoga went to a nearby Moogle(17) and used the Moogling(18) to take him to the bazaar.

The remaining three decided to walk to the Aerodome located in the Westgate. It wasn't a long walk and it would keep them from being to board while waiting for Ryoga. They waited in front of the Aerodome for about five minuets before Ryoga came to join them via the Moogling.

"Ne. Where exactly are we going?"

Before Ryoga could answer Ryoma he spotted something that he didn't like. Archadian soldiers. By the looks of it, they're soldiers that he and Ryoma have run into before.

"Chibisuke." was all Ryoga had to say to get Ryoma to follow his gaze without alerting the others, who wouldn't have noticed anyways for they were starting to bicker.

"So where are we going?" Ryoma asked again.

Once again before Ryoga could answer him the Archadian soldiers spotted them.

"Hey! Over there! I can see them! Don't let them escape this time!"

Before Momo or Kaidoh could ask anything both Ryoma and Ryoga grabbed onto one of their wrists and pulled them into the Aerodome. They quickly looked around and saw that an airship(19) was getting ready to depart. As fast as they could they dragged the other two with them, quickly paid for four tickets and made it onto the airship just as it closed its doors and took off. They were lucky. The soldiers didn't see which airship they got onto.

They were safe for now, but they had no idea where exactly they were going. They decided that it would be safer to avoid the Aerodomes for a while and that it would be much safer to travel by foot. They could only hope that where ever they were headed it would be easy to leave from without drawing to much attention.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1. Lyra- Tuesday

2. Nihal- July

3. Mada mada dane- No not there yet. Or You still have lots to work on

4. Poisona- A White Magick that cures poison

5. Thunder- A Black Magick that damages with a thunder bolt

6. Protect- A Green Magick that lessens physical damage taken

7. Wild Saurian- A huge T-rex like fiend

8. Reflect- A Time Magick that repels all magicks cast back at the caster with double the power

9. Cure- A White Magick that heals a small amount of damage to one person

10. Yadda- A definite no

11. Matte- Wait

12. Flowering Cactoid- A walking cactus like fiend. A Flowering Cactoid has a slightly higher level of intelligence level then other regular Cactiods, which causes them to be trouble makers

13. Yardang Labyrinth- A section in the Dalmasca Estersand

14. Bangaa- A reptile like race in Ivalice. Bangaa eyesight is poor and they often wear blindfolds as a fashion accessory. Their ears are long and droop downwards. They're always big and brawny and are a variety of colors including yellow, blue, red and steel gray.

15. Viera- A race in Ivalice that have rabbit like ears, pointed feet and as a given seclusion is a way of life. The Viera's long ears are highly sensitive, detecting even the most subtle of sounds. Since their feet are pointed they wear stilettos for balance. Among the Viera race their hair is silver and it's only a different color if the Viera has left its home in the Woods and has died it. Also, Viera listen to the Green Word or in a sense Nature's Voice itself.

16. Aerodome- A hanger for airships to dock

17. Moogle- A small furry creature. Moogles excel at the creation and maintenance of airships. The special characteristics of Moogles include a Pom-Pom, which is a furry headpiece and each Moogle has a different color, and wings which are small and resemble these of a bat. However, due to the near-vestigial quality of these wings, only a few Moogles can actually fly.

18. Moogling- A transportation system only found in Rabanastre. There are various Moogles scattered about in different sections of the city and can teleport someone to a different section of their choice.

19. Airships- A transportation system that uses flying ships to reach different cities quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Review please!! The next chapter will introduce the last character to be joining our little group for a couple of chapters. I don't want to pile all of the characters into the story at relatively the same time, but rest assured all of the Regulars will appear. I was also thinking about giving a status sheet after the next chapter as a bonus but I'm not to sure about it yet. Please give me your thoughts about that as well!**


End file.
